The Tenth
by world-behind-my-wall
Summary: Serilda is unlike any girl out there. She was raised in the Shire by her grandfathers close friend, Bilbo Baggins. Befriending Bilbos nephew, Frodo, from the second she arrived as just a babe, will result in her getting involved in the fight to save middle earth from the clutches of sauron. Alongside The Fellowship Of The Ring... (follows the trilogy plots, there will be romance)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own lord of the rings yada yada yada ya'll know the deal... not fully edited, reviews are welcome and appreciated but NO flames. If you MUST criticize make it CONSTRUCTIVE...Thank you**_

White flowers are scattered among the well seeded grasses. An idyllic setting at the end of a long hot summer... a figure is steadying her grip on a bow, standing beside a boy sitting comfortably reading a book.

In the distance, growing louder. Over the Gentle clip clop of an approaching cart and horse can be heard the humming of a deep voice to the tune of "The Road Goes Ever On and on..."

Suddenly! The figure in the grass sits up...looking straight at the one holding the bow and arrow, is a handsome young hobbit named Frodo Baggins, with a head of dark curly hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes alight with excitement! Tossing away the long stem of grass in his mouth, Frodo grabs the girl, who has strapped her bow to her back, and runs off.

The cart rattles along a leafy lane, driven by a stooped figure in Grey.

Frodo hangs on tightly to the young girl, who seems to tower over his frame of three feet six inches despite being only five feet four inches herself.

They rush forward, running over hills. .Jumping over logs... Dodging tree branches.

The shambling old pony snorts and rears as... Suddenly Frodo and the girl appear on a bank above the cart.

Frodo crosses his arms "You're late."

Gandalf glowers at the young Hobbit..."A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. Isn't that correct Serilda"

"Right as always oh wise one" amusement evident in the playful lilt of her voice and the quirk of her lips.

They all look at each other a moment. Then start laughing as Frodo's face breaks into a smile and he leaps on to the front seat of the cart.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Serilda takes a much more graceful approach, putting force behind her legs to use the incline to her advantage and land smoothly beside Gandalf and Frodo.

Next to Gandalf, they both look tiny in comparison.

"Would you very politely scoot over? After all you're not the only one wanting to greet Gandalf" the blue eyed, raven haired beauty directs towards Frodo. The casually playful tone making it obvious the two shared a close friendship. Frodo moves over so that she is seated between the two. "It really has been less exciting without your presence. Just today we were discussing what a shame it would have been for you to miss Bilbo's birthday"

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" The almost rhetorical question aimed toward Frodo.

The cart rattles past a field lupin being tended by HOBBITS.

Frodo continues on, excitement making his brilliant blue eyes shine with innocent curiosity "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!"

Gandalf looks down at Frodo and Serilda, a twinkle in his eye.

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural..."

The cart rattles over a Stone bridge towards a Busy Hobbit Marketplace.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..."

Gandalf surveys the peaceful scene before him before continuing..."for which I am very thankful."

Hobbits look up exclaiming in wonder and excitement as the cart bearing Gandalf Serilda and Frodo rolls past the Green Dragon Inn...towards...The party field. Where scores of Hobbits are busy preparing for the big night.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence."

"You know Bilbo...he's not one to pass up a good celebration or a chance to shake things up" Serilda's velvety soft voice fondly answers.

"Oh, well...that should please him".

"Half the Shire's been invited..." Frodo thoughtfully informs Gandalf

"Good gracious, me." Exclaims Gandalf.

"He's up to something."

"Oh, really?"

Frodo shoots a knowing look, as Gandalf averts his eyes. Then turning to look at Serilda, they have a silent conversation in seconds. Something suspicious is definitely going on, they can feel it in their bones.

"Alright then. Keep your secrets. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

Serilda holds back a giggle knowing exactly what he is referring to.

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon...I was barely involved...all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did...you've been officially labeled as a Disturber of the Peace."

"Oh, really? I figured bringing Serilda upon the shire had already done that"

Frodo laughs heartedly while Serilda holds a hand to her chest in mock horror, trying to hide the laughter in her eyes "how offensive, you speak as if I am a plague"

That gains no response except for a quirk of an eyebrow from Gandalf which sends Frodo into a new bought of laughter. No longer able to contain it, she lets a wide

grin grace her full pink lips. Making her ivory skin glow as she joins Frodo. After a minute they manage to compose themselves although keeping their smiles intact.

ODO PROUDFOOT looks up as the Cart passes by, deeply suspicious.

As the cart rattles into the small village of Hobbiton...a quaint rustic settlement, nestled amongst rolling green hills and large trees.

The Hobbits live in Hobbit Holes: neat burrows dug into the grassy hillside, with round doors and cute front gardens.

Seeing Gandalf a group of excited children, chase after the cart.

Gandalf ignores the children's cries. The children stand deflated, watching Gandalf disappear up the lane. At that moment: spinning balls of bright color suddenly leap out of the cart, fizzing over the heads of the delighted children. Their cheers and laughter filling the air, seeming to surround them in its joyful innocence.

Gandalf smiles to himself, well pleased with his joke. Odo Proudfoot is unable to suppress a chuckle. Frodo stands up in the cart grabbing Serilda's hand as Gandalf reigns in the horse.

"Gandalf... I'm glad you're back." Frodo lets go of Serilda and leaps expertly from the cart. Gandalf smiles warmly down at him before turning his gaze to Serilda who throws her arms impulsively around the wizard giving him a warm hug. "I'm glad you're back too grandpa" she whispers softly then imitates Frodo's action leaping off the cart.

"So am I, dear ones...so am I"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking away from Gandalf together Frodo cannot help but think how glad Serilda must be to see Gandalf. After all he is her only relative. It is hard to imagine them being related but it is so. You can see it in the eyes. He can still vividly remember the day she entered their lives, even then, as a mere infant, there was that knowing mischievous twinkle in her eye that is so often found in Gandalf's own.

He entrusted her care and upbringing to his dear friend uncle Bilbo. From then on, having already been a grown boy myself, we forged a bond of friendship yet stronger. Something akin to siblings. Looking up at Serilda, a young woman of seventeen, so much time has gone by. Frodo is aware that Serilda loves the shire and the hobbits that reside there but he can sense loneliness in her. This is not the place for her, she is meant for great things within the world of man. Time will tell.

"Seri, I suppose being as it is Bilbo's birthday that you will at least attempt to dress like a lady" Frodo breaks the comfortable silence that hung between them as they strolled through the streets occasionally greeting someone. To anyone else it would seem like a rude comment but Seri and Frodo often joked about her peculiar sense of dress.

"Well my dear Frodo, I suppose I shall although it will take quite an effort seeing as I'm not really a lady"

She squares her shoulder and rubs her chin as if it was coated by scruff then winking at him playfully.

They laugh easily as they always do with each other. It is not that she did not like wearing dresses. In all honesty Serilda enjoyed dresses as much as she enjoyed wearing men's clothing or hunting clothing. She just did not enjoy frills or what would be seen as common even in the quaint town where she has lived all of her years under the instruction of her grandfather.

Often Serilda wondered what it would be like to travel and meet others like her, would she be viewed as strange like she always has. Would she be able to hunt and fight? Serilda is very aware that such things are not acceptable of a lady no matter where you go or what type of creature you are but still she hoped and dreamt of it. More than anything Serilda wanted to make a difference, to help people and make her life worth something.

After all Bilbo always said 'it is better to die for something you believe in than to live your life in vain' for now whatever is to become of her life can wait. She has Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo and their friends Sam, merry and pippin. That is more than she could have asked for.

"Well whatever it is I am sure you will look lovely as always"

"Thank you Frodo"

Frodo takes a sideways glance at Seri "what do you think Bilbo is planning?"

After a moment's hesitation Serilda replies "I think we both know it is no secret that Bilbo yearns to travel again, perhaps it's as simple as that. I know it's a sad thought but we'll always have each other"

He seems to contemplate this for a second "either way, I do wish he would tell me, tell us, I'm aware that it's a possibility but I'd hate for him to leave without having a chance to say goodbye"

Not able to bare the look of sadness upon his boyish face she reaches over and hugs him briefly.

"Whatever it is he is planning there is no need to dwell on it now, after all we have a celebration to get ready for."

Giving him het most heartfelt smile, combining it with her words seems to bring Frodo out of his melancholy mood and once again giddy they set off to aid in the preparations before heading off to get appropriately dresses.

Always the unconventional one, Serilda decides to wear a dress that is black and corseted until under the bust, the top portion a cream color with cap sleeves. Adding black fingerless gloves and brown leather jacket that cinches at the waist with a leather strip and conforms to her body perfectly, lastly leaving her hair down naturally straight. All done and buzzing with anticipation she leaves unnoticed to the nights festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to the guest (whoever they are out there) who was the first, and so far only, person to leave a review. Im so glad that you liked it and hope you stick with this story 3 3. I will try to update everyday sometimes twice a day depending on the circumstances.**_

BOOM! A firework explodes into the night sky high above Hobbiton...in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches. With glowing flowers as they rain down from the branches...evaporating just above the up turned faces of the delighted party-goers one-hundred-forty-four Hobbits, feasting and drinking Carts of beer and wine are scattered about, and the tables are piled high with steaming scones and savories. Gandalf hurries about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that dances magically from his staff... Bilbo is greeting visitors. Frodo and Sam sit at a table drinking ale...Frodo notices Sam's eyes keep flicking to another pretty Hobbit, Rosie Cotton, sitting some distance away.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam looks horrified "I think I'll just have myself another ale."

"Oh, no you don't. Go on."

Sam goes to drain his glass... suddenly out of nowhere Serilda appears having seen and heard their conversation, knowing how shy poor Sam can be she snatches his glass out of his hands as Frodo thrusts him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers. As he is swept away. Frodo laughs taking the glass from Serilda and finishes Sam's beer.

Gandalf as he sets alight a particularly spectacular firework that draws gasps of admiration from the party guests.

Meanwhile Bilbo is relating stories of his adventure to a group of young hobbit children.

"So, there I was...at the mercy of three monstrous trolls...Have you ever heard of a troll? Do you know what a Troll is? Great big nasty twenty foot high smelly things. And they're arguing...arguing about how they were going to cook us!"

a little girl listens with an upturned face...her eyes growing larger and larger.

"Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! But they spent so long arguing the whether-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees...and turned them all to stone!"

Stunned gasps from his young Audience greet his astonishing feat!

In another part of the festivities Serilda has found Merry and Pippin, two mischievous Young Hobbits in their late teens, and those three together always means trouble. In the way Sam and Frodo bring out her calm and understanding side, merry and pip seem to awake the mischievous child in her. Pippin scrambles on to the back of Gandalf's wagon with the help of Seri, snatching up a small firework

Merry and Seri look at each other "he is joking isn't he merry? Why would we go through all this for a tiny thing like that" their shared cunning smirks reveals they were both thinking the same thing.

Merry urgently whispers "No, no..the big one...the big one!" Pippin grabs a huge rocket. Taking it we scramble into a tent, the FIREWORK FUSE crackles with flame!

Merry is holding out the big rocket...he looks aghast at the fizzing fuse that Pippin has just lit.

Merry worriedly whispers "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!

"It is in the ground."

Merry fearfully tosses the Rocket to Pippin! The fuse sizzles angrily.

"Outside!"

"It was your idea."

Pippin attempts to throw the fizzing rocket back to Merry.

Seeing this is going to end badly Seri takes off running.

WHOOSH! The two hobbits are suddenly blown off their feet in a shower of sparks as the rocket blasts off with frightening power. The rocket zooms over the Party. It suddenly bursts apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon! Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and Flies low towards the startled crowd.

Frodo watches the Fireworks Dragon with alarm...but Bilbo is oblivious to the Panicking crowd and impending danger!

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon? Nonsense...hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

Seri runs straight into them hurriedly pulling Bilbo and Frodo to the ground, just as the dragon roars a few feet above their heads like a flaming express train! Hobbits dive to the ground, tables overturn, tents collapse, food flies everywhere. The fireworks dragon turns a somersault and explodes over the hills with a deafening bang! This gets the biggest Cheer of the night.

Merry and Pippin, lay on the ground

Clothes and hair smoking.

Merry exclaims "That was good!"

" where's Seri? Let's go get another one!"

Large hands suddenly clamp down on Merry and Pippin's ears. Gandalf looking down sternly!

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known!"

Seri finds Merry and Pippin who are leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water...with Gandalf sitting nearby, smoking his pipe and sipping an ale.

"Hello boys need some help? After all I did have a hand in it" Seri giggles, their faces taking in a sheepish look "nah that's all right, you ain't get caught and it was lots of fun, always is with our adventured eh?" pip waves it off "you sure" she felt guilty not taking the punishment along with them. Merry wasn't hearing any of it though "go have fun after all just last week you took the fall when we got caught stealing the tomatoes" he winks and she shakes her head weaving through the crowd to sit beside Frodo.

Cries of "SPEECH! SPEECH" erupts from the party.

Bilbo steps on a stool...he bows in gratitude at the applause.

Frodo bellows "Speech!"

BILBO clears his throat "My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..."

Odo Proudfoot interrupts yelling "Proudfeet!" Gaining a chuckle from the surrounding hobbits.

Bilbo continues "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Tremendous outburst of approval!

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve."

Scattered clapping is heard as the guests try to work out if that was a compliment or not, causing Seri, Frodo and Gandalf to smile to themselves.

A strange hum seems to fill Bilbo's head. A bead of sweat rolls down his brow.

Bilbo's hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and holds it behind his back.

"I have...Things to do and I have put this off for far too long... "Bilbo's knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the small object behind his back.

"I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo looks across at Frodo and Serilda, hesitates... then...whispers "Goodbye."

Bilbo instantly vanishes. The party explodes into an uproar... the crowd leaps to its feet.

Frodo and Serilda sit stone still staring at the empty stool in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to dedicate this chapter to _brankel1_ for leaving two reviews, you're awesome! and also to _queenamiofnaboo_ for being the first to favorite this story!**

**Well you know the deal, i definately dont own lord of the rings**

Since the night of Bilbo's disappearance and abrupt departure Frodo seems a bit lost in thought. No matter how much Seri tried to get him to confide in her he insisted nothings was amiss. After spending time together walking about the forest, Serilda, Frodo and Sam walk together. Frodo bids FAREWELL to Sam outside Bag End, and heads towards the front door. Serilda decides not to enter their home yet and instead goes for a walk. Grabbing Sam with her she tells him to keep quiet, her instincts telling Serilda that her next move is the right one, it must be done.

Frodo enters their home, Bag End...he immediately Pauses, sensing that something is amiss. All is quiet...Frodo peers uneasily into the darkened living room. Suddenly, a large figure looms out of the shadows, reaching for Frodo. Frodo lets out a startled cry, pulls himself free and spins around to face his Assailant. Gandalf steps into a shaft of moonlight. Paranoia blazes in his eyes. His clothes are dirty and ragged from much traveling. Hair and beard much longer an unkempt.

Gandalf urgently whispers "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Rushing into the living room of bag end Frodo pulls an envelope out of an old chest. Gandalf, suspicious, Alert. Without a word, Gandalf takes the envelope and tosses it into the fireplace!

Frodo asks bewildered "What are you doing?"

Flames instantly consume the envelope...revealing the ring, as it sinks into the red hot embers. Gandalf reaches into the fire with a pair of tongs...he lifts the ring out.

Gandalf instructs Frodo "Hold out your hand, Frodo...it is quite cool."

Gandalf drops the ring into Frodo's hand...he reacts to its weight.

Gandalf turns "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo moves the ring around looking at it carefully "Nothing...there's nothing. Wait..."

He looks upon The Gold Band of the ring as fiery letters begin to appear...a tiny inscription glows red...as if burning from within.

Gandalf still tense informs him "...these are markings."

Frodo studies the fiery markings "It's some form of Elvish...I can't read it."

Gandalf ominously speaks up "There are few who can...the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says, "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.""

Moving into the kitchen the ring lies on Frodo's simple kitchen table.

"This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Frodo stares at Gandalf stunned until he comes to a quiet realization "Bilbo found it...in Gollom's cave."

"For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

At that moment: a floating, low whisper of black speech emanates from the Ring. Frodo looks at Gandalf, each knowing the other has heard it.

"But he was destroyed...Sauron was destroyed."

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out." SUDDENLY Frodo scoops up the Ring. "Alright!"

Frodo hurriedly enters the living room. Thinking fast "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?"

Gandalf shifts uncomfortably.

"Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looks at Frodo, sadly...

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

"I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. Shire. Baggins"

Gandalf peers at Frodo's horrified face!

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!"

Frodo thrusts the ring at Gandalf. "Take it! Take it!"

"No, Frodo..."

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring."

" I'm giving it to you!" Frodo's voice sounding desperate.

"Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo...I would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No, no it can't."

Frodo's hold the ring in his clenched hand.

"What must I do?"

going into Frodo's room he starts hurriedly throwing clothes into a knapsack...Gandalf watches him, making plans...

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

"Where? Where shall I go?"

"Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Frodo packs his food into his knapsack.

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to go."

Inside the living room Frodo is preparing to leave.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you...for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf helps Frodo into his coat.

"Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough."

Gandalf looks at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

SUDDENLY! A sound from outside. Serilda smacks Sam for having foolishly given away their position having been stalking outside the house this entire time trying to ease drop. She intended to follow Sam and help him with this burden that has fallen upon them, but now who knows if Gandalf will let us once he discovers us which will be any second now. Sam looks at her sheepishly and apologetic to which she rolls her eyes but can never find it in her to stay upset with sweet Sam.

Gandalf freezes "Get down!" he moves quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There is a yelp of pain.

Gandalf hauls a small figure into the room...Sam Gamgee sprawls across the floor! He looks up in terror as Gandalf looms over him.

Gandalf bellows angrily "Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

Serilda decides there is no use in staying hidden now so she climbs in through the window, earning herself a look of utter surprise from her grandfather which quickly turns scolding.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you

Serilda almost wants to laugh at Sam's flimsy excuse knowing he was never a good liar. A commendable trait that is working against him at the moment.

"I heard raised voices..."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam answers quickly, clearly panicking "Nothing important..."

Serilda chooses that moment to jump in trying to fix the situation. "It's true, Sam and I were together, and we merely heard murmurs nothing distinguishable." She gives him her most innocent look possible. There is a slight hope that it will work. Gandalf will go on his way and so will Frodo thinking she is oblivious until she gets the chance to catch up to Frodo and join him. That is, until Sam opens his mouth again.

"That is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Damn it all to hell! Serilda mentally shouts closing her eyes resisting the urge to smack Sam.

"No?"

Frodo smiles

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you. Both of you" he stares sternly at Serilda. Just like that her whole entire face lights up in understanding and excitement knowing immediately that she will get to accompany after all. Poor Sam still looks confused.

Leaving to hobbiton fields at pre-dawn all packed and ready to embark in our journey.

Hobbiton is shrouded in a white veil of Mist. Gandalf, Serilda, Frodo and Sam hurry across a ploughed field, away from Hobbiton! Gandalf leads his Horse...Frodo, Seri and Sam are carrying knapsacks.

"Come along, Samwise...keep up..."

Gandalf leads Frodo, Serilda and Sam under the cover of Woods.

"Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts..."

Gandalf takes Frodo to one side asking in a quite voice "Is it

Frodo nods...and pats his pocket.

"Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power...Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found." Gandalf wheels his horse and gallops away.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to_ Littlemissthunderbird_, _NorthwesternBaby_ and _gpp516_. For following this story :)**

0

0

0

Frodo, Sam and Serilda are hiking over the gentle Shire Countryside...wading through a shallow stream...heating a kettle over a small fire...clambering over stone walls.

Serilda cannot stop herself from thinking, as much as she would like to quiet down her thoughts, it seems to be impossible. There is a small sense of trepidation, an overwhelming feeling that taking on this journey will not be as simple as it seems.

This is the start of something more. Instead of feeling fear at the prospect, she is filled with anxious anticipation. For once wishing she could see into the future but knowing it is better to not know what is to come.

Although in her heart she welcomes this for herself, the feeling of worry and responsibility over Sam and Frodo supersedes it. She mentally shakes herself free of those thoughts, as they are most likely just that, thoughts.

It is well into the afternoon when Sam stops short...taking stock of his surroundings. Sam looks back from where they came. "This is it." Sam's voice comes out small almost as a self-realization.

"This is what?" Frodo questions curiously. "If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Serilda looks at Sam, her gaze softening with understanding. Frodo gives Sam a pat on the shoulder, urging him along

"Come on, Sam." Sam takes a deep breath and steps forward, causing Frodo and Serilda to smile at each other and continue on their journey. "Remember what Bilbo used to say...it's a ... it's a dangerous business, going out your door..."

Serilda continues where Frodo left off "You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

A short time later Frodo, Serilda and Sam find themselves walking along a country lane which borders Farmer Maggot's Fields. Sam is looking up at the sky, presumably lost in his own thoughts...Frodo and Serilda have disappeared around a corner in the lane.

Walking side by side as they often did when out on walks, this time it was very different though because at the end of it they would not be returning to bag end. Instead they would be continuing on away from Hobbiton to complete the task Gandalf bestowed on them.

Frodo reaches over and grabs Serilda's hand with his own. She looks down at him and smiles gently, reassuringly. With the love felt my brothers and sisters. After all, Frodo has been like an older brother and a younger brother all at once.

Sam, finally having noticed he was walking on his own, begins to panic. "Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Frodo turns, surprised as Sam comes running towards him. Sam's entire demeanor oozes worry. "I thought I lost you." Frodo looks at Sam suspiciously. Sam glances down, embarrassed. Frodo regards Sam teasingly "What are you talking about? I was right here, and Seri was with me"

Sam mumbles almost inaudibly "It's just something Gandalf said..." "What did he say?" Sam looks to Seri for back up but she just looks back at him in silent amusement. Yes, she remembered her grandfather's words very well. But, it is too much fun to see Sam flustered.

"He said..."Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." He looks at Frodo intently. "And I don't mean to." Frodo laughs, his look of amusement almost identical to Serilda's own. "Sam...We're still in the Shire...what could possibly happen?"

SUDDENLY! A figure comes crashing out of a hedgerow sending Frodo flying. Frodo picks himself up, only to be knocked back down again by Pippin. "Frodo!, Merry, its Frodo Baggins. Merry smiles towards him. "Hello Frodo"

Serilda helps Merry, Pippin, and Frodo pick themselves up. Merry and pippin instantly attack her in a hug. "What trouble have you been up to?" She lightheartedly asks her partners in crime. Their faces turn sheepish as they all begin to look around them and notice for the first time... a variety of vegetables have scattered everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sam bellows indignantly. Merry, in return, just gives Sam a large cabbage. "Sam, hold this..." Sam looks at them accusingly "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

A large pitchfork can be seen racing towards them along the Hedgerow...angry shouts from Farmer Maggot. "Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you...get out of my corn." Serilda sighs heavily

"You've really done it this time. Merry and Pippin hurriedly gather their booty and race away...with Frodo and Sam on their heels. Serilda takes care to not go at full speed, instead staying a bit behind of Sam and Frodo in case they might need help of some sort.

Merry looks behind him "I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Pippin adds "And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before." Merry doesn't appreciate pippins wise input. "Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting."

The baying of large dogs sounds! "Run!" Reaching a wooded area, Serilda goes to grab for Frodo to steady him but before she can Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Pippin tumble head over heels down a bank, onto a dark, wooded road. She races down to where they landed and steadies A winded Pippin, his face inches away from a large pile of Horse droppings..."That was close."

Frodo picks himself up, checking to see that everyone is all right, and looks around quickly. Merry groans "Ow...I think I've broken something." He pulls a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket. "Oh."

Sam turns on Merry and Pippin "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." "What? That was just a detour...a shortcut.". " A shortcut to what?" Sam shoots back. Pippin has spied something under the trees on the far side of the road. Pippin yells excitedly "Mushrooms!" small, brown mushrooms growing amongst the Loamy undergrowth. Sam, Merry, and Pippin race toward the mushrooms.

Meanwhile, Serilda does not join the conversation; she is too busy taking in their surroundings. A chill starts to enter her bones and a fearful trepidation fills her soul. There is something wrong, they should not be here.

Her whole body is on alert and her instinct is to get her friends far away from here, to a safer place. Serilda turns to Frodo, wanting to convince him that they need to go NOW. When she does though, she realizes Frodo is aware of the same evil she is feeling.

Frodo is tense and watchful. He realizes they are on a wooded road. Scattered leaves rise into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind...


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to A_ Dark Lullaby Hershey gurl Littlemissthunderbird Moon Angel90 NorthwesternBaby Snowfox98 Uchiha no Kaori XxxBellaBellaxxX gossamermouse101 gpp516 page88 sillystring-roxs-the-earthChocobo1374_ and _queenamiofnaboo_. For following, favoring or commenting. You are all awesome and i am really sorry for the long wait, i promise to upload often from now on.**

0

0

0

0

0

Suddenly...The sound of horses' hooves… Frodo looks to Serilda with fear in his eyes "I think we should get off the road." A long drawn wail comes down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature. Frodo urges, trying to keeps his voice quiet as to not draw attention to them

"Get off the road!" Sam grabs Merry and Pippin as the Hobbits quickly scramble down the bank, hiding under a mossy log. Serilda positions herself so that if the situation calls for it she is able to spring up quickly and reach her bow and arrows which are strapped securely to her back.

The sound of hooves is close... A sinister mounted ringwraith steps into view...hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane eyes! Frodo freezes in terror. The Ringwraith pauses right beside their hiding place...he sits very still with his head bowed, listening.

From inside the hood comes a sniffing noise as if he is trying to catch an elusive scent; his head turning from side to side. Serilda's eyes focus on dear Frodo. Beads of sweat gather on his brow. The ringwraith suddenly slides off his horse, leaning over the mossy log, peering suspiciously into the woods.

Instinctively, Serilda's hand tightens around one of her arrows. Her body tense and alert while trying to appear calm to reassure the hobbits who occasionally glance her way. But it is Frodo who alarms her most as she looks his way.

Frodo draws the ring out of his pocket, with trembling hands...his face fevered and sweating as if in the grip of some terrible internal struggle. The sound of sniffing intensifies as the ringwraith darts his head from side to side like a bird of party.

As Frodo desperately squeezes his eyes shut, Serilda quickly reaches over clasping his arm and gets pulled into what she can only identify as a quick psychic blast emanating from the ring, through Frodo, and to her.

An evil dark tower can be seen...A great eye...A burst of flame. Sam looks at Frodo with concern, not realizing serildas similar state of blankness as if their bodies were there but their minds were far gone off to somewhere entirely different, and not at all pleasant. "Frodo?"

Merry desperately hurls the mushrooms across the road...the ringwraith spins around at the sound, and darts to the far side of the road with frightening speed. Frodo instantly slumps against a bewildered Serilda...as if a psychic link had been broken.

Merry in complete confusion understandably asks "What was that?" Although his question is never answered. Frodo is staring, a look of shock on his face at the ring lying in the palm of his hand. Serilda watches, contemplating how much he truly looked like a small scared boy in that moment.

Night falls on Ferry Lane as Serilda, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry through the trees...slipping and sliding on the muddy looks to Frodo questioningly "Anything?" "Nothing." Pippin interrupts wanting answers as to their strange behavior and the terrifying incident they had encountered earlier on "What is going on?"

Merry moves past pippin, toward Frodo, watching intently...Sam keeps looking around nervously. Merry gives Serilda a no nonsense look making her feel guilty for not having been able to tell two of her best friend exactly what was happening but she had not wanted to involve them, seems fate had a different idea

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" Serilda opens her mouth to explain seeing as neither Sam nor Frodo want to give any answers, but then thinks better of it knowing it's not safe to linger out in the open. That's when Sam abruptly and unexpectedly yells "Get down!"

The silhouette of a black rider looms against the skyline. The four Hobbits and single human... lay sprawled on the ground, holding their breath. The black rider turns and departs. Frodo looks to Merry and Pippin with complete vulnerability "I have to leave the Shire...Sam. Seri and I must get to Bree."

Serilda clasps them on the shoulder "We need your help, no one knows their way around here as well as you two, not even I" Merry looks at his friends...realizing Frodo is in deep trouble. "Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!"

They break cover to continue on in hopes of making it through to their journeys intended destination. Suddenly, a ringwraith bursts out of the forest toward them! Merry exclaims Still directing the group of five friends "There's another one! Frodo, this way!"

They all run as fast as their legs can carry them with the exception of Serilda who once again takes the rear in case something should happen. The ringwraith lets out a bone chilling shriek! Black horse hooves... snarling horse mouths...a fleeting black cowl.

Merry urgently calls "Frodo, follow me!" Frodo, Sam, Seri, Merry and Pippin, run towards the wide, placid Brandywine river...and the Ferry. "Get the ropes, Sam." Merry instructs still taking the lead.

The sound of stomping hooves and snarling horses is clearly heard. Four ringwraiths are speeding through the Fog...converging on the Ferry crossing. The hobbits stampede across the Wharf and Tumble onto the Ferry. Sam screams "Frodo!"

Frodo races across the Wooden Wharf, followed by the ringwraiths. Serilda having followed behind for this very reason feels the empending doom hot on her heels so she grabs Frodo and hurls him onto the departing ferry, hurriedly leeping onto it herself once he is safely on.

Hooves thunder down the wooden wharf. Sam and Merry shove off using poles...the ferry slides out into the river, just as the ringwraiths arrive. They pull up on the end of the wharf... shrieking with rage!

They all cover their ears to shield themselves from the shrill inhuman sound. The Ringwraiths wheel their horses towards the north and Gallop away along the river bank, quickly disappearing into the fog. Frodo, having finally caught his breathe, turns to Merry "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The brandwine bridge...twenty miles." All is silent at that point, each either lost in thought or too cautious of drawing attention to themselves despite being completely isolated navigating through the river. Serilda herself can not help but remember the evil she experienced with Frodo as they got sucked into some kind of vision.

For the first time it fully dawns on her what heavy burden Frodo carries in the form of a little ring that may seem ordinary and insignificant to the plain eye. Looking at the dark still waters, the only disturbance being from their rowing and spaces out.

It is on a journey like this that Serilda wishes her grandfather would have had the opportunity to teach her to use the magic which flows through her veins just like it did in her ancestors.

Originally Gandalf had concluded that Serilda was of age and now mentally mature enough to harness her power and begin her training after the passing of Bilbo's birthday. She had been so ecstatic, being a witch is a great gift that not many wield, many a times she had felt as though by keeping her magic somewhat dormant she was missing a part of herself and somehow derailing her destiny.

It matters not now, situations change and although she would feel more secure with the help of magic to keep her friends safe she was fully capable of physically protecting them.

Thinking it necessary for the two additional companions to know at least the general idea of what was happening, Serilda clears her throat subsequently catching their attention, the sound having been unbelievably loud compared to the deafening silence that surrounded them

"Merry, Pip. I think you should know why we are going to Bree. You see, Gandalf gave Sam, Frodo and i specific instructions to get to Bree where we would meet up with him to continue on to god knows where. Frodo is carrying something very important but no one must know. I am trusting both of you as my best friends to help us get there safe and keep this matter to yourselves"

Casting them a glance, she tries to convey trust through her eyes yet warning them that this is not a laughing matter. Merry and Pippin look at each other quickly then back at Serilda and nod their heads fervently making her heave a sigh of relief.

We reach the Bree gate in the dead of night. The lights of Bree can be seen...a small village of stone and half timbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill.

A thick hedge surrounds the village...a great gate bars the western entrance. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin approach the gatehouse...with wild eyes, ragged, and out of breath. Serilda stands a ways behind looking around for any impending danger.

Frodo is the one to speak up "Come on." He knocks on the heavy wooden gate. A surly gatekeeper glances down at them. "What do you want?" Serilda steps forward bending down so she is able to look through the eye opening that's at Frodos eye level "We are sorry for coming around at such late an hour sir but we ask for entrance, we are on our way to the Prancing Pony"

The gatekeeper swings his lantern onto the hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight. Hobbits! Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk, traveling with a human no less. What business brings you to Bree?" Frodo replies slightly ruffled "We wish to stay at the inn...our business is our own." To Frodo's relief, the gatekeeper unlocks the gate. "All right, young sir, I meant no offense."

They all gratefully enter Bree...the gatekeeper eyeing them curiously in the lantern light. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad...can't be too careful."

On the streets of Bree the tall Bree folk loom over the nervous little hobbits as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin make their way through the Narrow Streets With Serilda close behind them.

Tall buildings tower above them...lights glow dimly from behind thick curtains. The sign of the "PRANCING PONY INN" comes into view...Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry, Serilda pushing them toward it.


End file.
